my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Walker
Kim was born into the Sanders family in Brindleton Bay to Erik and Iliana. Erik had another son named Phoenix from a previous marriage and had remarried Iliana. Kim and older brother Malcolm were later followed by Darin. Kim grew up as an ambitious and intelligent schoolgirl, uninterested by the flowery nature of Brindleton Bay and interested in the city life of San Myshuno. First Love Kim fell for Deon Walker due to his kind personality, much to her family's confusion. Since Kim was slightly neglected as a child and unrecognised for her intelligence, she decided to move in with Deon's family in San Myshuno. Kim wanted full control of the house, and was underwhelmed when Deon's whole family remained living there. Kim became bored of the marriage as she continued with her tech guru career. When three of the Walkers moved out, Kim was relieved but still bothered by the fact Deon's parents were around. A Life-Changing Tragedy Kim invited Malcolm to come and stay temporarily. She told Malcolm how she was not enjoying her marriage to Deon and missed home. Malcolm misinterpreted Kim and engaged in a feud with Deon over his supposed mistreatment of Kim. In a struggle, Malcolm began to choke Deon and accidentally killed him on a San Myshuno street. Kim was devastated as Malcolm fled the city to avoid jail time. An Unexpected Pregnancy Jairo and Jami raged at Kim, but when she discovered she was pregnant with Deon's child, Jami allowed Kim to stay and comforted her throughout her pregnancy. Kim tried to control Deon's unruly sister, Miley as she slept around with countless men, but was unsuccessful. Kim was shocked to give birth to twins, whom she named April and Abraham. Further Tragedy Kim was relieved when Miley settled down with Barry Gould. Miley quickly fell pregnant but tragically died in childbirth, leaving Nadia Gould with Jami and Jairo, and Kim devastated. Kim stayed in the Walker house and was shocked to experience a house fire in which Jairo was severely injured in. Kim contacted the Espinosa crime family to find Malcolm's whereabouts, but was unsuccessful as they remained silent. A Fresh Start Kim decided to take twins for a fresh start. She thanked Jami and Jairo for their understanding, and left the Walker household with April and Abraham. Kim moved into a nice house in Brindleton Bay with relative Ayden Helms, and was later joined by Jami and Jairo. As the years went by, Barry and Nadia also joined Kim. Kim comforted April when she fell for Shayne Yarbrough at a young age but was unsure whether to choose him or her ambition for business. Kim warned her to do what was best for her but April wrongly agreed to marry Shayne and move away with him, later birthing Kim's first grandchild Rhett. Kim was pleased when Abraham found love in Jillian West, who married him and birthed Jensen West-Walker. Kim was saddened when Jairo died of old age. She felt the house was too crowded and wanted to experience some of the island life, so moved to Sulani to stay with her Silverman cousins temporarily. Finding Love Again After a lot of time Kim grew frustrated with her incapability to fall in love again. She worried Jami was the only man she would ever love and that her unhappiness would last forever. However, Kim found solace in Arthur Barnett, who she took interest in due to his tragic past. The two married and Kim moved in with him in a big Brindleton Bay house, where she befriended some of Arthur's daughters Penelope and Kathleen, and son Marcelo. Kim met the wider extent of Arthur's family at his grandson Harry Walker's birthday party, where Kim bonded with everyone. She was heartbroken, however, to hear that Jami had died of old age - Kim was just about to reach out to Jami and check how she was doing. Kim fell slightly depressed but realised Jami would want her to carry on in life whatever the world throws at her. Kim cherished her new family but began to feel adrift from her two actual kids Abraham and April.